Question: Convert $5\ \dfrac{17}{30}$ to an improper fraction.
Answer: ${5}\ {\dfrac{17}{30}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${5} + {\dfrac{17}{30}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $30$ as the fractional part ${5} \times \dfrac{30}{30} = {\dfrac{150}{30}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{150}{30}} + {\dfrac{17}{30}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{150}{30}} + {\dfrac{17}{30}} = \dfrac{167}{30}$